


Why you should keep your bedslave plugged

by Dannilovesangst



Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Embedded Images, M/M, POV First Person, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: An article appearing in the October issue of the magazine Vincula, in the year 2770. Part of the 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	Why you should keep your bedslave plugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Publication covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059509) by [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen). 



_Why you should keep your bedslave plugged - By Anonymous_

...

I'm sure we've all heard it said by the ignorant at some point. 'It's not healthy for a slave to wear a plug all the time!' 'It's not natural' 'how can they heed natures call while wearing a plug?' I am sure some of you have worried when you hear these things, worried you are damaging your property without even realising it. I am here to tell you there is nothing damaging about keeping your slave plugged at all times. Nothing at all. So long as his hole is kept well lubed or oiled, and you do your research (and don't make him wear a silicon plug that will react negatively with your expensive scented silicon-based lube. I also advise against using oil based lubes with latex or rubber toys, though any type of lube can be used with metal, wood, glass, vinyl, or plastic. Believe me, a half-melted plug stuck in your toy's hole is no fun when you just want a quick morning fuck), there is no harm in the practice.

The most obvious advantage to having your pet wear a plug all the time is in ensuring his hole is always open and ready for you. While I would advise adding more lube after you remove the plug before you fuck your pet, it is a far less tedious a process if your slave's hole is already stretched and loose. A secondary advantage is a plug prevents your slave making a mess after you've come inside him. There is also no better way to remind your slave he is owned then having your release stay in his arse, kept there by a plug you inserted.

While the benefits of keeping your bedslave plugged overwhelmingly outweigh the few negatives, there are a few simple things you, as an attentive Master (or Mistress) need to be aware of when keeping your slave anally plugged all the time.

First negative, and most obvious, is he will not be able to void his bowels himself whenever it is required. Unless you give him permission to take the plug out himself to do so (which I do not recommend. You should be the only one to remove the plug, though he may insert it himself if you order it). You can see how this could be a problem. The simple answer, which I'm sure many of you already do with your bedwarmer, is to use an enema at least once daily. This has the double benefit of not only keeping your slave's bowels empty, but also keeping him clean inside. None of us like a mess on our cock after having an otherwise lovely time with our toy, so a daily enema is killing two birds with one stone!

While some choose to do it themselves, this method also has the add benefit of needing minimum effort from you. Your toy can do it himself, though I recommend you remove the plug to allow him to do so. His body is your property first and foremost, and he needs to remember you control even its most basic functions. The humiliation of him having to ask you for this permission to take care of a normal bodily function is just a bonus.

Another important thing to remember (especially if you get a new slave or your bedwarmer isn't very experienced), is to start small and work your way up. This goes for both the size of the plug, and the amount of time your pet wears it. If they've never been plugged before (or haven't had much experience or worn one in a while), it is best they don't wear the plug full-time to start with. While they are not people, a slave's body follows basic biology like any living creature. I recommend (and this is just a recommendation, no one knows your slave as well as you do) you start with having them wear a small plug all night. Initially during the day (especially if your slave has never worn one before) leave the plug in for two or three hours, then take it out for an hour, then repeat the process. This time may need to be adjusted, with the goal of gradually leaving the plug in for longer and longer periods of time. The same method can be used for increasing the size of the plug. Have him wear a larger one at night to begin with, then alternate between the larger size and a smaller one during the day.

While this may seem a tedious process, it is the best way to ensure your toy sustains no damage. Slaves are an investment (and your bedwarmer doubly so) and it is in the masters or mistresses best interest to ensure they are not irreversibly damaged while serving you.

For those of you with female slaves who choose to plug anally, the process of ensuring your pets stay healthy is the same as described above. If you should choose to plug virginally, last month's issue of Vincula had an excellent article on how to do it properly to ensure minimum damage for your pet and maximum enjoyment for you.

If you enjoyed this article, and want more like it, tune in next month for my discussion of the best types of plugs to use on your pet, and my personal review of a few of my favourites! Also in next month, details of how you could win a complete anal plug training set, curtsy of our sponsor company Phallusy!

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get the feeling this article was written by a Roman Dominus who was almost insulted having to write it? Like, of course you should have your bedslaves wear a plug! Curse those who ever made you think otherwise! ;D


End file.
